Scare Wars - A BeChloe Story
by RJRMovieFan
Summary: Beca takes great delight in scaring the Bellas, but is always unfazed by their attempts to get her back. The Bellas plan to get her back at rehearsal, but things don't go as planned. This is the fifth Halloween inspired story, from the BeChloe Horror Week prompts. BeChloeIsLegit was the primary author of this tale.


**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans!**

 **Here is the fifth** _ **Halloween**_ **inspired story, from the BeChloe Horror Week prompts. I want to again thank** _ **BeChloeIsLegit**_ **this time for helping me to get back into writing, she wrote 99.9% of this story. For those fans that have been waiting for my other story, sorry for the delay, but I just lost the focus.** _ **BeChloeIsLegit**_ **and** _ **sa0621**_ **helped get me back behind the keyboard. Thanks to both of you.**

 **Scare Wars - A BeChloe Story**

Stacie heard a noise in the corner of her room as she entered. She stopped and listened as she looked over to the corner. After a few seconds and not hearing anything else, she shrugged her shoulders and turned around to close her door.

"Boo!," Beca said startling Stacie and causing her to fall back onto her bed.

"Dammit, Beca," Stacie yelled. "You scared the shit out of me."

Beca just laughed and walked away, a very self-satisfied smirk gracing her lips. Stacie got up and slammed her door.

The next day, Beca went to her room and walked into her closet to get her pajamas. Stacie jumped out from behind the rack of clothes.

"Ahhhhh," Stacie screamed as she jumped out.

"Hey, Stace," Beca simply said nonplussed, and walked out of the closet. Stacie stood there shocked, there hadn't been even the slightest of flinches from the petite brunette.

"Ugggh," Stacie grunted in annoyance, and stormed past Beca and out of her room, Beca's laughter following her all the way back to her room.

The statuesque brunette vowed that the DJ was going down.

 _ **~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~**_

Later that evening, Jessica was carrying a basket of laundry to the laundry room. Just as she got to the door and placed her hand on the light switch, something cold and wet reached out and touched her hand.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh," Jessica screamed dropping the basket. She turned and ran down the hall right into the arms of Chloe.

"Jessica, what happened?," Chloe asked holding the trembling girl.

Just then they heard Beca laughing. The two girls looked to see Beca coming out of the laundry room wiping her hands on a towel and laughing.

"That was not funny, Beca," Jessica said moving away from Chloe.

"Yes, it was," Beca said and laughed more. "You should have heard your yelp, and seen your face. You girls are too easy."

Chloe and Jessica glared at Beca as she walked past them. "Somebody needs to get her and good," Chloe practically growled. All Jessica could do was nod her head in agreement. The blonde vowed that the DJ was going down.

 _ **~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~**_

Jessica was hiding in the small closet next to the door to the attic. She had been hiding there for over twenty minutes, but she knew Beca would have to walk past on the way to her room. She could hear footsteps coming closer to the door and then a far-off muffled voice that sounded like Ashley's calling her name. The footsteps were almost to the closet and she prepared herself to throw open the closet door when someone knocked on it. She squealed and heard Beca say, "Jessica, Ashley's calling for you." Jessica threw the door open and let out a frustrated scream.

"You're never going to scare me," said Beca with a laugh and continued up to her room.

 _ **~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~**_

The next day, a bunch of boxes were delivered with some new costumes and props. Chloe and Stacie emptied the boxes and left them sitting near the front door. Chloe got an idea on how to scare Beca. As soon as she saw Beca coming up the walk to the front door of the Bellas House, she got into one of the boxes. Stacie fixed it so it looked like it had not been opened and ran into the living room to watch. Chloe waited and as soon as she heard the front door open and close, she jumped out of the box.

"BOO!," Chloe yelled.

"Oh, hey, Chlo," Beca said unfazed. "What are you doing in that box?"

"Arggh," Chloe screamed in frustration. "Why are you so hard to scare?"

"Get over it, Chlo," Beca said with a laugh. "I am the Chosen One. I don't scare. I can get you guys anytime, anywhere. And none of you will be able to scare me. As the Chosen One, I am immune."

Beca walked away laughing. Stacie helped Chloe get out of the box and they both watched as Beca headed upstairs.

"We have to think of something to scare Beca with," Stacie said. "She's managed to scare every one of us and none of us has been able to scare her back."

"Everyone except Ashley and Lil-"

"Booooooo!," they heard Ashley yell, and then two thuds followed by Beca saying ' _Hey, Ashley. Hey, Lily_ ', and then laughing.

They run up the stairs to see what happened. They find Lily and Ashley sitting in the middle of the hallway and Beca shaking her head and laughing as she continued walking toward her room.

Stacie looked at Lily. "Did you at least scare her?"

Lily, looking somewhat ashamed, shook her head.

"Dammit," Chloe said exasperatedly.

 _ **~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~**_

The next day, Chloe, CR, and Amy are walking into the Auditorium for Bellas practice.

"We have to figure out a way to scare Beca," Chloe said as they are walking down toward the stage.

"I don't scare easily," Beca said from behind them, startling all three girls causing them to jump and squeal. Beca started laughing as she walked past them. "Anytime, anywhere, Beale." She turned and looked at the three who were still standing in the same spot, looking wide-eyed at Beca. "I am the Chosen One. I am immune."

"She is so going down," Chloe growled. "We're having a Bellas meeting tonight without our snarky little Captain."

 _ **~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~**_

That evening, Beca left for her job at the radio station and Chloe called for a Bellas meeting.

"We need to come up with a plan to scare, Beca," Chloe told the girls.

"She's gotten all of us and we tried to get her back," Jessica said. "We all failed."

"But we didn't try to scare her as a group," Chloe said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What do you have in mind?," Fat Amy asked.

The Bellas all gathered in close to listen to Chloe's idea.

"Beca told me a story of when she was young," Chloe said. "She was scared by a bunch of clowns, so I think we should…"

Chloe laid out her plan and the Bellas all agreed to it. They were all excited and just knew they were finally going to scare Beca.

 _ **~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~**_

Three days later and the girls were ready to implement their plan. Beca was alone when she walked into the Auditorium for Bellas practice. She set up the chairs and was writing the day's routines on the whiteboard when the rest of the Bellas came through the door. Beca had her back to them and finished what she was doing before turning around.

"Hey, girls," Beca said as she turned. "I want to start with-"

Beca's eyes widened and she clutched at her chest. She was trying to catch her breath but couldn't. The Bellas all stood there in clown masks laughing because they thought they had finally managed to scare Beca. The all turned to look when they heard the door open.

"Hey, Bellas," Aubrey Posen's voice called out. "What the hell? Why are you all wearing clown masks?"

"We did it to scare Beca," Chloe said as she pulled off her mask and pointed to the girl. "And it worked."

Aubrey looked to where Beca was holding her chest and leaning on the table next to the whiteboard.

"Oh, my God," Aubrey said and ran over to Beca. "Beca. Are you okay? Where are your pills?"

"Pills? What pills?," Jessica asked suddenly concerned.

"Her heart pills," Aubrey said. "She has a serious heart condition."

Beca falls to the floor and the girls all run over to her. "Give her some air," Aubrey said. "And take those ridiculous masks off."

"Heart condition?," Chloe asked. "What heart condition? She's never told me she had a heart condition."

"She didn't want any of you to know about it," Aubrey said digging through Beca's bag. "I can't find her pills."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said and she teared up. "What do we do?"

"I'll call 9-1-1," Stacie said.

"I'll do it," Aubrey said pulling out her phone. "I know what to tell them about her condition."

By now, Beca was lying on the floor unconscious. Aubrey called 9-1-1 and started telling them what had happened and that they needed an ambulance.

Chloe was crying and Cynthia-Rose was holding her. The rest of the girls just stood there watching as Aubrey took charge.

"Yes, she's breathing," Aubrey said into the phone. "How long?" Aubrey listens. "Please have them hurry. Thank you."

Aubrey ended the call. "The ambulance will be about ten minutes," she told the girls.

"That's too long," Chloe said. "We have to take her to the hospital."

"No," Aubrey said. "The ambulance will have everything they need to help her. We would only make it worse."

Chloe fell to her knees next to Beca and pulled her into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Becs," Chloe cried. "So sorry! We just wanted to get you back for scaring all of us. I love you so much, please don't die."

Beca's body went rigid as she heard Chloe's confession. Did Chloe just confess to loving her? It must have helped to sell her condition, because Chloe started to shake the petite DJ. "Brey, she's not breathing," Chloe cried out.

Aubrey looked at Beca with new found concern, and told Chloe to lay her back down. "Put something under her feet, we need to get the legs higher than the chest. Make sure her back is flat against the floor."

Placing two fingers on Beca's neck, the former Bellas Captain, tried to locate a pulse. "Shit," Aubrey said. "We'll have to do CPR on her. Who can help me?"

This caught Beca off-guard. This is not what she had planned.

"I know CPR," Cynthia-Rose said quickly.

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Get over here and do the chest compressions. I'll do the breathing."

Beca tried to maintain the illusion that she was unconscious, but she was getting apprehensive over what she was hearing from Aubrey. They did not discuss taking it this far, but she knew she had to play along to make sure the girls were indeed scared when she ' _woke from the dead_.'

Cynthia-Rose knelt next to Beca and placed the heel of one hand over the center of Beca's chest, between the nipples. She placed her other hand on top of the first hand. She kept her elbows straight and positioned her shoulders directly above her hands.

"On the count of three give her thirty compressions," Aubrey said. "One. Two. Three."

Cynthia-Rose made the move to press down on Beca's chest.

"Wait, wait!" Beca said and jumped up looking at Aubrey. "This was not part of the plan, Aubrey." Beca rubbed her chest as if she could feel the compression even though it did not occur. "CR could break a rib."

"Were you scared, Becs?," Chloe asked trying to hide her grin.

"Of course, I was scared," Beca shot back. "Who wouldn't be?"

"Yes!," Chloe exclaimed and high-fived Aubrey and Cynthia-Rose. "We have scared the Chosen One. She is most definitely, not immune!"

The three Bellas started laughing at the confused look on Beca's face. The other Bellas just stared at them.

"What the hell?," Beca said looking at the three. "Aubrey? What's going on?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Stacie said and the other Bellas agreed.

Aubrey wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard and looked at the Bellas. "Beca overheard your plan to scare her with the clown masks. She called and asked if I'd help turn the tables on you. Chloe had already let me in on what was going on so I agreed to help Beca. What Beca didn't know is that Chloe had come up with a plan to have Beca only think she was pulling one over on you. I thought for sure she'd last until I actually started to give her mouth-to-mouth."

Aubrey and Chloe both laughed harder.

"Can you imagine the look on her face if you had?," Chloe asked practically falling over just thinking about it."

"I don't know, Chloe," Cynthia-Rose said. "I think you scared her more when you said you loved her."

"That's not. No, she didn't. It's," Beca stammered. "That didn't scare me."

"It didn't?," Chloe asked as she stood. "So, if I was to say it again, you'd be fine?"

"What? Pfft," Beca said. "Of course I would."

"Really?," Chloe said and took a step toward Beca.

Beca took a step back. "Chloe, what are you doing?"

"Testing a theory on whether I can scare the Chosen One," Chloe said and stepped toward Beca again.

Beca stepped back again only to run into Stacie who looked at her with a grin.

"Going somewhere?," Stacie asked as Beca looked back at her.

"No," Beca said red-faced. "I was just, um, going to, uh, start practice. Th-that's all."

"Are you sure about that?," Chloe asked causing Beca to jerk her head around.

Beca found herself face-to-face with Chloe and very little distance between them. "Uh, um-"

"Do I scare you, Becs?," Chloe asked innocently as she leaned in so they were practically nose-to-nose. She put her hands on the collar of Beca's shirt.

"Um, yeah, actually," Beca said nervously looking down at Chloe's hands. "You, uh, you kinda do."

"Hmm, two scares in one day," Chloe said as she stepped back and lightly brushed her hands across Beca's shoulders and then dropped them down by her sides. "I'm on a roll."

Beca glared at Chloe and Chloe just grinned back at her.

"Wait," Stacie said. "How did you know about our plan?"

"I made sure she heard it," Chloe said while still looking at Beca.

"What? How?" Beca looked around the room, confused.

"I had Luke text you that he didn't need you at the station the night I told the girls my plan. So, I knew you would be back to overhear us. I also knew that you would call Aubrey to help you with a counter-plan."

"How did you know I'd call Aubrey? I could have called Jesse."

"Jesse's a Treble. He wouldn't have been allowed to just walk into rehearsal. So, if you were going to call anyone, it would be a Bella. And since we were all involved the only Bella left was Brey. And you know how she loves a good prank."

"We also got CR involved," Aubrey continued. "Because we needed someone to help with the CPR since Chloe was going to be too 'emotionally distraught' to help."

Chloe and CR high-fived each other and laughed.

"Once you told me what you wanted to do to get back at them," Aubrey continued. "I called Chloe and we concocted this whole setup."

"What about the 9-1-1 call?," Ashley asked.

"I didn't actually call anyone," Aubrey said. "I just pretended I did. That's why I quickly told Stacie I'd make the call."

"I have to hand it to you, Chlo," Beca said. "It was rather an ingenious plan. I tip my hat to you. And, also to you, Aubrey and CR." Beca gave them a teasing grin and mimed tipping a hat at them. "Well done."

"What about us?," Fat Amy whined. "We wore these stupid clown masks that started it all."

"Actually," Beca said. "They didn't scare me."

"But, you said when you were a kid there was an incident involving clowns and you were really scared of them," Chloe said.

"That's true," Beca said. "Clowns really scared me...when I was five."

 _ **~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~ ~(**_ _ **^-^**_ _ **)~**_

Later that night, the girls were back in the Bellas' House and Beca was sitting in her room. She was alone because Amy had gone out to 'get a smoothie' and hadn't come back yet. The only light in the room was the glow from Beca's laptop. She had her headphones on and was watching YouTube videos.

Beca barely flinched when a clown mask landed in her lap. She looked up to see Chloe smiling at her. She took off her headphones and said, "Were you trying to scare me again?"

"Nope," Chloe said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Just thought you might like a souvenir to show you who the real winner is of our little scare war."

"Ha ha," Beca said and tossed the mask off to the side.

Beca turned to look at Chloe and found Chloe leaning into her. "What are you doing now?"

"Seeing how scared I can really make you," Chloe said with a smirk. You know, since you're the Chosen One and immune to being scared."

"I bet I can still scare you," Beca said.

"Not a chance," Chloe said. "I've got your number, Mitchell."

"Well, in that case," Beca said and crashed her lips against Chloe's.

Chloe was taken by surprised and pulled back immediately.

"Beca?," Chloe said. "What are you doing?"

"Testing a theory," Beca said. "Are you scared? Because I know I'm not."

Chloe looked at Beca with a furrowed brow. ' _Is Beca saying what I think she's saying?,'_ Chloe thought. Before she could say or do anything else, Beca pulled her into another kiss and this time Chloe kissed her back.

The End


End file.
